Enamorado de Mi Mejor Amigo
by Silfide
Summary: Un viaje astral tan mal planeado, puede tener como consecuencia a un perro atrapado, una pelirroja histérica y un ciervo confundido que cree estar enamorado de... ¡su mejor amigo! ::LJ::
1. Alma Errante

**_Desclaimer: _**_Los personajes que reconozcas son todos de Jotaká. Las situaciones bizarras que te encuentres, ten por seguro que son mías. _

**¡Buena Lectura!**_  
_

* * *

**Enamorado de Mi Mejor Amigo**

_**CAPITULO I: Alma Errante**_

Solo algunas velas encendidas y puestas alrededor de la cama iluminaban la habitación. Las sombras de las dos personas que se encontraban ahí, bailoteaban cuando la corriente de aire acariciaba las llamas de las velas. Todo estaba en silencio.

-¿Lista?-susurró

Lily estaba recostada en la cama y mordió su labio con nerviosismo, asintió un poco pero después negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Prometiste que lo harías-

-Lo sé… pero… no sé… tengo miedo-

-Estarás bien, lo prometo. Solo relájate-

-Eso intento-

-Cierra tus ojos, respira tranquilamente y deja tu mente en blanco-

-¿Es necesario hacerlo?-

-Tú tenías ganas de hacerlo-

-¡Porque me convenciste!- reprochó- Ahora que me lo pienso mejor, creo que lo más favorable sería aclarar las cosas y…-

-Esta bien. Si no estás del todo segura, lo haremos cuando tú quieras-

-No te pongas así. No me hagas esto-

-No. Esta decidido. Dejemos el tema por hoy y cuando estés más decidida…-

-Pero después tú ya no vas a querer-

No obtuvo respuesta. Sabía que ya se había molestado y tenía razón.

-Hagámoslo- expresó decidida

-¿Segura?-

Ella asintió.

-Bien. Recuéstate en la cama y comencemos de nuevo-

La chica volvió a repetir el procedimiento: acostarse boca-arriba, cerrar los ojos, relajar los músculos, respirar tranquilamente y tratar de mantener la mente en blanco, sin ningún pensamiento que la distrajera.

Cinco minutos después se sentía adormecida, sin fuerzas. Escuchaba la lejana y pausada voz de Mary, su amiga, que seguía dándole indicaciones. No llegó a enterarse si las había llevado a cabo o no, porque un pesado sueño sucumbió sobre ella.

Sintió un extraño jalón en su estómago, como si estuviera cayendo a gran velocidad de una altura considerable. En su propia ensoñación, abrió sus ojos y observó una luz azulada que la bañaba por completo. A continuación se sintió más ligera. Esa era la señal para "abandonar" su cuerpo.

**· · · **

Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales, frente a un juego de ajedrez. Miraba por la ventana con aire pensativo.

-¿Cornamenta?-

Escuchó que la voz lejana de Sirius le llamaba.

-¿Qué decías?-dijo saliendo de su ensoñación

-Es tu turno-

-¡Ha! Si, claro-

Volvió su vista al tablero, tratando de concentrarse.

Remus leía a un lado de ellos. De vez en cuando alzaba su mirada del libro para ver las jugadas que hacían sus amigos y notó las constantes distracciones de James.

-¿Qué pasa, Cornamenta?-

-¿A mí?- Remus asintió- nada ¿Por qué?-

-Porque todo el día has estado como ausente, serio…-

-Estoy bien. No es nada, no te preocupes- dijo moviendo la pieza del caballo

-Hoy dejó de hablarle definitivamente a Evans.-comentó Sirius- Debe ser por eso- agregó, haciendo que su torre derribara al caballo.

-¡¿Siguen con eso?!- profirió Remus entre enojado y sorprendido- Te dije que no era una buena idea-dijo, dirigiéndose a James

-Es una excelente idea, Lunático- rebatió Sirius

-Debes estar muy desesperado como para hacerle caso a Canuto- mencionó, entornando los ojos y regresó a su lectura.

Sirius miró de soslayo a Remus: -Mi plan es perfecto. ¿O caso tu tienes alguna idea mejor?-

-Si. Es mejor que el tiempo haga lo suyo y esperar -

-¿Esperar a qué? ¿A ver cómo tiene una cita con el soquete de Pohlman? No. Es mejor así-

-Solo le pidió una cita y ni siquiera aceptó. Ella misma te lo dijo-

-Es que no puedo soportar ser solo su amigo. Traté de seguir ese plan tuyo y no veo gran mejoría.-

-¿No crees que es mejor hablar y aclarar las cosas en lugar de llevar a cabo el…?-

-No- respondió James cortante e interrumpiéndolo

Hubo un escaso silencio en el que solo se escuchaba el crepitar de los maderos consumiéndose por el fuego en la chimenea y el pasar de la página que Remus había terminado de leer

-¿Y ahora que sigue en su brillante plan?-preguntó Remus, después

-Saldré con Susan- contestó James con aburrimiento y sin estar del todo convencido

Remus abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró al instante y luego dijo: - ¿Saben qué? Hablaremos de esto mañana. Ahora tengo que subir y tener una conversación muy seria con Peter sobre tomar mis apuntes prestados... ¿Vienen?-

-Adelántate-

-En un momento vamos, solo déjame ganarle a Cornamenta-

Después de decir un cansino _nos veremos arriba_, Remus subió las escaleras con dirección a su habitación.

-Me quedé pensando en lo que dijo Lunático… ¿quieres seguir con esto?-

James se alzó de hombros: -Creo que sí-

-Porque podríamos…-

Sirius ya no alcanzó a terminar la frase. Un par de voces cantarinas, detrás de ellos, les saludaron efusivamente

-¡Hola chicos!-

James simplemente contestó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Hola preciosas, ¿Qué hacen despiertas a estas horas?-preguntó Sirius con el afán de flirtear

-Lo mismo que ustedes…- contestó una, tratando de que esconder con el suéter, lo que traía en las manos

-…merodeando por ahí-completo la otra, que también traía algo entre las manos

-¿Qué llevan ahí?- pregunto Sirius, curioso

-Ehm… nada-

-Nada, ¿He?...-Sirius hizo un movimiento rápido y sin que la chica se diera cuenta, le arrebató el suéter- ¿Para quienes son todas esas tazas? Y ¿De donde los sacaron?-

-Para nosotras. Tuvimos un poco de ayuda de un chico de Hufflepuff, Diggory- dijo la rubia con voz casual, pretendiendo incitar celos en Sirius

-¡Bah! Yo podría habérselas traído sin problemas…-

-Ho no. No queríamos molestarles, seguramente estarían ocupados con sus chicas-

-Sabes que la única para quien tengo ojos, es para ti, Cam-

La chica sonrió y su amiga bufó.

- ¿Y qué?, ¿Van a hacer una fiesta y no nos van a invitar?-

-Es una fiesta de chicas-

-Con más razón deberíamos estar presentes, ¿no crees James?-

El aludido, que hasta entonces había permanecido sentado con la mirada fija en un punto inexistente, se alzó de hombros sin mucho interés.

-¿Qué tienes, Jimmy?- pregunto la otra chica con voz chillona

-Ha estado un poco deprimido, pero si nos invitan a su fiesta se le va a pasar-

-No podemos invitarlos, ya les dijimos que es solo para chicas-

-La haremos en nuestra habitación y ustedes no pueden subir-

-Hagámosla aquí-

-No podemos…-

-…Sandra, Alexa, Mary y Lily están esperándonos arriba-

-No sabía que se llevaran tan bien con Lily-dijo James hablando y poniendo interés por primera vez

-Ehm… bueno, sí… lo que pasa que…-

-Es para hacer las pases-

-Sí, exactamente-

James las miró inquisitivo pero no agregó nada más. Era difícil de creer que chicas como ellas pretendieran hacer las pases con Lily Evans y con Mary McDonald. Y aún más inverosímil era creer que Lily y Mary se tragarán el cuento.

-Como sea, ya tenemos que subir o se preguntarán porqué demoramos tanto. Nos vemos luego chicos-

-Esta bien. Las dejaremos subir. Solo si me convidan un poco de cerveza de mantequilla-

-ehm….-

Coraline, la chica que traía más tazas y a la que le habían arrebatado el suéter, volteó a ver disimuladamente a Camila, su amiga y esta asintió muy levemente.

-Claro, toma la que quieras-

Sirius cogió la taza que estaba por resbalarse de las manos de la chica.

-¿No prefieres esta?- dijo señalando con su mirada la taza que tenía menos

-No, gracias… me quedo con esta-

-Pero…-

-Déjalo Cora, aquí tenemos más-dijo Camila mirándola significativamente- bueno chicos, los vemos mañana-

Caminó a las escaleras. Coraline se despidió con una débil sonrisa y siguió a su amiga.

-¿Quieres un poco?-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de beberme eso, Canuto-dijo James mirando receloso la cerveza

-¿Por qué?-

-Confía en mí-

-Solo es cerveza de mantequilla-

-Podría tener algún filtro de amor o ve tú a saber que cosa. No me trago que de buenas a primeras quieran llevarse de la mar de bien con Lily y McDonald-

Sirius se alzó de hombros, despreocupado: -no sería la primera vez que me tomo un filtro y para mañana Remus o tú me quitan el efecto con el antídoto… salud-dijo alzando la taza y bebió todo su contenido.

**· · ·**

Lily sintió que flotaba y se vio a ella misma recostada en la cama, con Mary a su lado, observándola atentamente mientras sostenía su mano. Eso le dio algo de miedo pero no se entretuvo mucho admirándose.

Al virar en dirección a la puerta, sintió vértigo. Era muy difícil controlar sus movimientos en ese estado. Se acercó a la puerta y la miró con recelo ¿Realmente podría atravesarla? Se armó de valor, cerró los ojos y caminó rápido. No chocó con nada. Abrió los ojos y ya se encontraba en el pasillo. Sonrió con alivio y bajó las escaleras, buscando a uno de sus compañeros de clase: alto, delgado, con aspecto enfermizo pero bien parecido.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, de hecho, estaba subiendo las escaleras en ese preciso momento. Espero a que se acercara hasta ella para poder penetrar en sus pensamientos. Ya no había marcha atrás, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien… cinco escalones para que la alcanzara…cuatro… tres… Lily estuvo tentada a regresar a su cuerpo, y esperar al día de mañana para hablar seriamente las cosas, pero sabía que después, ella misma se reprendería por la cobardía… dos… cerró sus ojos fuertemente… uno… nada paso.

Abrió los ojos extrañada. Algo había salido mal después de todo. Se suponía que para cuando la atravesarán, ella sentiría un cosquilleo y después vería a través de los ojos de la otra persona. Sin embargo, ella seguía en medio del escalón y su "victima" ya había llegado al pasillo.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar que era lo que había fallado, porque algo o alguien la jalo con fuerza, como si tuviera un lazo invisible en la espalda. Supuso que era su propio cuerpo lo que tiraba de ella o Mary que estaba despertándola. Se dejó llevar, una luz violácea cayo sobre ella y sintió un confortable calor que cubría su espíritu. Se sentía pesada y muy cansada.

Entreabrió los ojos. Sabía que las luces se habían encendido, pero solo alcanzaba a distinguir esbozos de sombras y cosas:

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó.

-Nada. Descansa, mañana estarás mejor-

Mary le habló entre susurros. Su voz se escuchaba gutural. Seguro era por el sueño. Suspiró profundamente y volvió a quedarse dormida

* * *

_Sé que esté capítulo es un poco -muy- confuso, pero prometo que conforme vaya avanzando, las cosas se irán aclarando. Todo es parte de mi alocada trama. _

_Seguramente, esté fanfic a algunas les parezca muy conocido. Tranquilas, no soy ninguna plageadora, ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente lo he vuelto a publicar porque la primera edición tenía muchas faltas de ortografía, además de que estaba un poco más confuso. Para las personas nuevas que me leen, espero que sea de su agrado._

_Cualquier opinión, duda, queja, comentario, a través de un review ^^_

**.::Soy un ser inmortal, con aspecto humano y corazón de cristal::.**


	2. Mi Otro Yo

_**Desclaimer:** ¿Soy rubia y descendencia inglesa? Nop... Por lo tanto no soy Rowling y ninguno de los Merodeadores me pertenecen (¡Que lástima!)._

**¡Buena Lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO II: Mi Otro Yo**

Domingo, muy temprano por la mañana.

Ninguna alma viva deambulaba por los pasillos del colegio. Solo los fantasmas y Peeves.

La Torre Gryffindor estaba en completo silencio. La paz y tranquilidad se respiraba por cada rincón…

-¡Haaaaaaaaaa!-

Un agudo grito, rompió con la serenidad del momento.

La única alma que despertó a las tantas de la mañana, vuelve a mirarse en el espejo; se talla los ojos, se da un pellizco en el brazo izquierdo: ¡auch! Y descubre que no es un sueño.

Se mira debajo del camisón y comprueba, que precisamente, su anatomía no es la que le corresponde.

Vuelve su mirada al espejo una vez más. El reflejo le devuelve una mirada grisácea, extrañada y más que nada, aterrorizada.

_Por lo menos los ojos, son como deberían ser_

-Esto no puede estar pasando- susurra desesperado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-¡Joder, Lilliane! Deja de hacer tanto alboroto- se quejó Camila, con voz amodorrada, a su espalda y en algún lugar detrás de sus doseles.

Pero la menuda figura que responde a ese nombre, hace caso omiso.

Entró hecho un torbellino al baño. Asqueado, ve los tapizados pastel que hay por todos lados. Hay tantas cosas "extrañas" que parece, que no solo _no está en donde debería estar_, si no que ha dejado la tierra y ha llegado a un planeta desconocido.

Comienza a remover los objetos en los estantes…

_Quizá encuentre algo que le haga volver a lo que es_

Habían distintos utensilios de chicas que le recuerdan mucho a una clase estudios muggles, pero que si antes no le interesó saber para que servían, ahora mucho menos; habían también, botellitas con un líquido café efervescente, las cuales prefirió no moverlas del lugar y quedarse con la curiosidad de su uso. Detuvo su frenética e inservible búsqueda. Sabe que ahí no va hallar lo que quiere. Ni esta seguro de qué es. Frente a él hay un espejo… y la condenada pesadilla continúa: el reflejo pelirrojo, de ojos grises, le devuelve una expresión burlesca.

-te divierte mucho, ¿no es así?- dice de mala gana

Escuchó ruido en una de las camas contiguas.

Con sigilo, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se dirigió al que debía ser su baúl. Cogió la bata de lana que había encima; abrió un poco el baúl, sacó la mochila, la capa y el primer uniforme del colegio que encontró.

_No fue difícil. Era el baúl más ordenado que había visto hasta entonces._

Se encaminó de puntillas a la puerta de la habitación y cuando estaba por salir:

-¿Lily?, ¿te encuentras bien?-

Pregunto Mary McDonald, a su espalda, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Tardó un poco en procesar la información… o la proceso tan rápido que no sabía que contestar. Asintió muy levemente, casi imperceptiblemente, pero luego negó rápidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Antes de que pudiera responder, McDonald le rodeó, tratando de hacer contacto visual. Él dio vueltas, evitando su mirada y sin que se lo esperará, Mary lo tomo por el brazo y le obligó a darse vuelta. Puso resistencia, pero la chica tenía más fuerza que su actual cuerpo.

-¿Qué te paso?, ¿estas bien?- volvió a preguntarle, examinándola de arriba abajo, verificando que todo estuviera bien y se detuvo un poco en sus ojos.

Él se dio cuenta y miró a su alrededor rápidamente, tratando de despistarla, pero lo único que logró, fue sentirse mareado.

-Tus ojos son…-

Asintió, antes de que la chica terminara la frase.

-¿Por qué?-

_La pelirroja_ se alzó de hombros y se llevo el pulgar a la boca y comenzó a mordisquearlo nerviosamente.

Su amiga la miró como si no la conociera, pues _la_ ojiverde nunca hacía eso.

_Lily_ sintió la insistente y poco disimulada mirada de la morena y dejó de hacerlo. Soltó un suspiro largo y exasperado.

-Lily, ¿Qué paso anoche?, ¿Lo lograste?, ¿Acaso el color de tus ojos es un efecto secundario?-comenzó a bombardearla con preguntas-... ¡Por Merlín, habla!, ¡Que me tienes muy preocupada!-dijo mirándola seriamente

No había alzado la mirada y si lo hacía, evitaba a toda costa que Mary volviera a extrañarse por el color grisáceo de sus ojos. El tic nervioso del dedo quería hacer su aparición, pero lo evitó a toda costa. Tenía que decir algo, o entonces sí, Mary iba a sospechar que algo andaba realmente mal… pero no sabía si su voz saldría como la suya o ronca como la de un chico.

_Un momento. Ya he gritado y ese grito salio muy agudo como el tono de voz de cualquier chica._

Respiro profundo y aclaro su garganta.

-no sé que paso anoche McD… Mary- susurró y comprobó que su voz salió tan suave como el de la verdadera Lily

-¿Desde cuando me llamas McDonald?-cuestionó su amiga

-Ehm… ¿No sé?-

Mary negó y clavo su mirada en algún punto perdido en la pared de enfrente: Todo lo hicimos al pie de la letra… -comenzó a hablar, mas con ella misma que con _la chica_- ¡Merlín, Lily! Cuando regresaste, estabas temblando y no abrías los ojos… iba a llamar a la enfermera pero te negaste… y luego te quedaste profundamente dormida-

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- preguntó casi inconscientemente, temiendo que su pregunta no tuviera coherencia con lo que acababa de decir McDonald.

-Supongo que entraste a tu cuerpo otra vez y…-

-¿Qué hice que?- inquirió sobresaltado

-Tú sabes. Lo del viaje astral y eso. Lograste abandonar tu cuerpo, yo te iba guiando con palabras, todo iba muy bien hasta que de pronto tu temperatura bajó por unos segundos y empezaste a temblar-

-¿Evans hizo un viaje astral?- pensó en voz alta

-¿Desde cuando hablas en tercera Persona, ¿Es que Petunia ya te pego la manía, que tanto detestas?-dijo mirándola con suspicacia

-Lo siento. Es que todo esto me tiene muy confundi…da-

O Mary McDonald tenía muy pocas luces y no conocía tan bien a su mejor amiga o él era un excelente actor, porque la chica siguió con su perorata.

-Pero, ¿te encuentra bien?, ¿te llevo a la enfermería?-

-Creo que si y definitivamente no-

-¿Qué?-

-Que creo que estoy bien. Por lo menos, para ser mujer, mi anatomía esta completa-dijo tocando sus pechos- y no. No quiero ir con Madame Pomfrey-

En realidad quería ir con sus amigos, quizá haría una broma pequeñita y vería como se le caería la baba a James tan solo verlo. Los tres se caerían de bruces cuando les contara que ahora estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de la mismísima perfecta prefecta Lily Evans.

No obstante lo que dijo Mary a continuación, le obligó a olvidarse de sus planes y preocuparse por saber en donde se había metido su preciado cuerpo:

-De acuerdo. No iremos. Además, ¿Qué explicación le daríamos si nos pregunta por el color de tus ojos?-dijo con voz pensativa y agregó- ¿Vamos a la biblioteca?

-¿A la biblioteca?, ¿Tan temprano?, ¿Para qué?-

Mary le miró extrañada: -¡¿Para qué va a ser?! Para averiguar que fue lo que salió mal y lo reparemos. ¿Acaso quieres olvidarte de tus ojos esmeralda que tanto le gustan a James?- terminó con burla

-Aunque ahora ya nos hablamos civilizadamente, tú sabes que lo que Potter piense, me tiene sin cuidado- dijo adoptando una de las tantas frases que le llegó a escuchar a la auténtica pelirroja.

-Sí, Lily como digas- dijo Mary- Te creería, si no hubiéramos hecho toda la locura de ayer que fue precisamente para declararte-

-¡¿Qué Ev… yo qué?!-

Mary rió con ganas: -Anda, vistámonos. No creo que quieras llegar tarde al desayuno y dejar que esas…-miró hacía las camas contiguas con los doseles cerrados-…bajen antes y se siente junto a tu amor

La chica se dio la vuelta e ignorando la verdadera identidad de quien ocupaba el cuerpo de su amiga del alma, comenzó a cambiarse.

Él desvió la mirada al techo. Pensando, que si estuviera en otras circunstancias, Mary ya lo hubiera maldecido…literalmente.

**· · ·**

La luz de la mañana le dio de lleno en la cara. Eso le extraño. Su cama no estaba precisamente a lado de la ventana, al contrario estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación. Se talló los ojos y trato de acoplarlos a la luz.

_Estás manos no parecen mías. _

En efecto, las manos que tallaban sus ojos eran más largas, fuertes y nudosas.

_¿Sería un efecto secundario de la locura de anoche?_

Estaba por estirarse, cuando algo o alguien pesado le cayó encima, quitándole la respiración y casi tronándole las costillas

-¡Augh!- se quejó

-James, quítate de encima. No sabemos si esta bien-

¿James? Y… ¿Remus? porque esa era la voz de Remus… ¡¿Qué hacían esos dos en su habitación? Enfocó su mirada al cuerpo que tenía encima pero lo único que veía eran los cabellos indomables del chico.

-Esta de maravilla… ¿A que si?- dijo James reincorporándose y sentándose a su lado

Asintió levemente. Por debajo de las cobijas se pellizco. No, no estaba soñando, realmente estaba pasando.

¿Por qué los chicos la habían llevado de su habitación?, ¿Acaso era algún plan romántico y alocado que Potter traía entre manos?, ¿Acaso James había olvidado la estúpida pelea del día anterior y esta era su forma de disculparse?

_¡Eso sería tan lindo!_

-Ja!-le soltó un golpe "amistoso" en el brazo- Te lo dije Lunático.

¡¿Pero que rayos le pasaba a James?! El nunca le había golpeado de esa forma. Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento y el sonrió muy alegremente, casi con malicia. Esa no era la sonrisa tierna y cálida que siempre le dedicaba. Aquello comenzaba a ponerse extraño.

Estaba por reclamarle sobre su comportamiento, cuando la vocecilla de Peter se escuchó en algún lugar de su izquierda.

-¿Ya despertó Canuto?, ¿Se encuentra bien?-

¡¿Canuto?!, ¡Ella no era Canuto, ella era Lily!... ¿o no? quizá el experimento de anoche si logró completarlo y ahora esta viendo a través de los ojos de Sirius (aunque debía haber sido través de los de Remus).

James volteó de nuevo hacia ella, iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo al momento. La examinó por un minuto.

-¿Desde cuando tus ojos son verdes?-

-Desde siempre- su voz era gruesa, áspera… como la de Sirius. Abrió sus ojos entre sorprendida y asustada.

-No. Tus ojos son grises… Lunático, ¿De que color son los ojos de Sirius?-

-Grises-

-Ahora se le ven verdes- sentenció

Remus que estaba en algún lugar al pie de la cama, se acercó hasta ella, y le observó.

-Nah. Lo que pasa que tú alucinas los ojos de Lily hasta en tus mejores amigos-

James rió de forma sarcástica y agregó: -muy gracioso…-

Peter se acercó también, desde el ángulo opuesto: -ahora que lo mencionas, Cornamenta, sí, sus ojos se ven más claros-

Remus volvió a acercarse, colocándose de lado de Peter: -Tienes razón. Son más claros, casi verdes… ¿seguro que te encuentras bien, compañero?- volvió a preguntarle

-Si… de maravilla-dijo actuando una de las tantas poses de Sirius.

-Es que, además de tus ojos, te ves un poco pálido-

-Nah, estoy bien-

-Si tu lo dices…-James se alzó de hombros, antes de echarle una última mirada inquisitiva-me alegro que estés bien. Nos preocupaste mucho-

-¿Qué me pasó?-

-¿Recuerdas lo de la poción de Jefferson?-

-Si…-respondió dudosa

-Te dije que no te la tomarás…-

Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero entonces Remus hablo:

-No Canuto. Esta vez, no fue un filtro de amor-dijo, como si pensará que eso es lo que Lily iba a preguntar- No sé que fue, pero…-

-Hizo que tu temperatura bajara, te desmayaste por un momento y…-explicó James

-James nos llamó y te trajimos a la habitación- completo Peter, preocupado

-No sabíamos que hacer y pensamos lo peor. Pero entonces reaccionaste por unos segundos y después, te quedaste dormido- terminó Remus

Guardaron silencio, los tres lo examinaban, como no queriendo la cosa. Estaban preocupados, se notaba en sus expresiones, pero cada uno sabía disimularlo a su manera. Lily intentando ser Sirius y quitándole la tensión al momento -un momento único, que solo les pertenecía a los cuatro, como los hermanos que eran y en el que ella se sintió como una intrusa_-, _rompió el silencio con una frase muy_ Sirius._

_-_¡Oh, vamos! Quiten esas caras largas… aquí estoy, ya saben que hierba mala nunca muere…-dijo y los tres sonrieron- supongo que esa Jefferson equivocó un ingrediente de la poción y por eso me puse así-

-Si, es muy posible. Sin embargo, no me explico el color de tus ojos- comentó Remus, pensativo

-Por mí esta bien. Me recuerdan a Lily-dijo con voz soñadora

-Pues cuidado, Cornamenta, no vayas a terminar enamorándote también de Canuto- se burló Peter

-¡No me jodas, Colagusano!- dijo aventándole un cojín

-¡Hey! Eso, dolió-

-No era para acariciarte, idiota-

Peter corrió a encerrarse al baño y al momento se escuchó el agua de la regadera.

-¡Nadie me gana la ducha!- vociferó James

James corrió tras él, entró al baño, dejando la puerta abierta, tomó una toalla y comenzó a corretear a Peter, que estaba en calzoncillos.

-¡Merlín!- exclamó Lily, cubriéndose los ojos y sonrojándose

Remus rió con ganas: -¿Qué te pasa Canuto?, ¿Desde cuando eres tan decente?- se mofó

Lily iba a responder algo, cuando alguien gritó:

-¡Todos encima del chucho!-

-¿Encima de qu…?- Lily no terminó de formular la pregunta. La jalaron de la cama, tirándola a un lado y tres cuerpos la teclearon.

_Tengo que averiguar como llegue aquí,_ pensó al sentir un dolor en sus costillas.

* * *

_Agradezco a quienes me leyeron y me pusieron en sus "Story Alerts". Aquí otro capítulo que espero, sea de su agrado. Creo que tardaré un poco en subir el siguiente, porque la cuarentena de influenza a terminado y regreso a la escuela. _

_Me desilusionó un poco recibir un review, pero no importa. Mejor uno, que ninguno. Seguiré actualizando la historia hasta el final (a menos que me digan que soy un asco para esto y que mejor me ponga a tejer sombreros para elfos XD). De verdad me gustaría saber mucho su opinión, saber que les gusta, que no o qué puedo mejorar._

_¿Sabían que cada que un lector no deja un review, muere un lobito, o un ciervo, o un cachorro, o un ratón en alguna parte del mundo? ¡Salvalos dejando un review! ;) XD_


	3. El Trato Abstracto

_**Desclaimer: **Nombres, lugares y demás chucherías que reconozcas, son de Jo. Lo mío, es toda la locura que te encuentres. _

**¡Buena Lectura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III: El Trato Abstracto**

Para Lily, encontrar el uniforme y útiles completos de Sirius Black en aquella habitación, fue una tarea titánica.

Nada, absolutamente nada, estaba en su correspondiente lugar: Había ropa limpia y sucia por igual botada en toda la habitación y lejos de sus dueños (_¡He, que esa camisa es mía!_; _¡Suelta Lupin, esta corbata es mía!_; _¿Alguien ha visto mis…? No. Olvídenlo. Están aquí, ¡¿Qué rayos hacían junto a la ventana?!). _Había, también, cosas de extraña procedencia –y posiblemente no muy legales- en el fondo del baúl y debajo de la cama. Sin mencionar que terminó encontrando algunos libros en el cuarto de baño.

Después de su ardua tarea de búsqueda, y de que se hubiese cambiado (no sin antes verificar un montón de veces que nadie la espiaba por entre los doseles) bajó a la sala común antes de que cualquiera delos tres chicos lo notaran, con la esperanza de hallar a Mary y encontrar una explicación a lo que ocurría.

**· · ·**

Vestirse como chica no era tarea fácil. Eso de tratar de abrochar el sostén, meterse las bragas y las medias sin perder el equilibrio, y embrocarse el uniforme casi le costó la vida, no quería ni imaginarse los malabares que sufrían _sus citas _cuando lo sorprendían con un atuendo sexy y claramente incómodo.

-¿Terminaste ya?- preguntó Mary por octava vez esa mañana, tocando a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-Ehm… si- respondió dudoso.

Se hecho una última mirada al espejo. Había logrado mantener todos los cabellos pelirrojos dentro de una coleta (sin resultados muy favorables), y se había puesto un brillo labial muy tenue que encontró por ahí.

_Lo siento, Cornamenta. Hoy no habrá pelirroja despampanante, _pensó antes de salir del baño.

-Estoy lista. Bajemos rápido que no quiero desperdiciar el día-

Mary le miró algo extrañada pero no comento nada.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Excelente, ¿Por qué?-

-Generalmente, las mañanas no son tu mejor momento-

-¡Que va! Ya se que soy una pelirroja gruñona, mandona e histérica, pero hoy, me siento como… como un Sirius Black en plena primavera-

-No digas tonterías, Lily- dijo la chica, yendo a la puerta de la habitación y saliendo de ésta, con Lily detrás

-¿Tonterías dices? Pero hace dos años, te recuerdo que te enredaste con él y no decías lo mismo-

-Que te puedo decir, era la novedad. Ahora tengo a Gregory. Y Black, comparado con él, se queda _muy… pequeñito_-mencionó con doble intención

Las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron levemente.

A Sirius, no le daban ni pizca de vergüenza ese tipo de comentarios. Simplemente no se esperaba esa confesión por parte de una de sus primeras enamoradas. Se preguntó si todas las chicas comparaban las experiencias obtenidas con él y con sus novios actuales… esperaba que no fuera así y sí así era, ojalá que no todas pensarán lo mismo que McDonald, o su reputación se vendría abajo.

*** * ***

Llegaron a la planta baja. Había algunos alumnos de distintos grados, bajando de los dormitorios para ir al Gran Comedor.

La chica pelirroja de ojos grises, echó un vistazo a la sala. A ver si veía a los Merodeadores. Ya se imaginaba la cara que pondría James, cuando lo saludará de forma seductora… ¡Sería la broma del año!

-¡Por fin!- Escucharon a sus espaldas

Voltearon en dirección a donde prevenía esa voz. Visualizaron a un chico alto, moreno, de ojos verdes y atractivo.

-¡Mi adorado cuerpo!...-

-¡Tú!...-

Profirieron ambos al mismo tiempo, en cuanto vieron sus cuerpos frente a ellos.

-¿Porqué no nos esperaste, Can…?-

Remus, James y Peter, venían bajando las escaleras.

-¿Qué haces hablando con Li… Evans?- reclamó James, cuando llego a la sala común y vio a su amigo dirigiéndole la palabra a Lily.

-¿Qué hay Cor… James… quiero decir, Potter?-saludó la chica pelirroja, con una gran sonrisa

James se extrañó. Estuvo a punto de responderle el saludo, de ir corriendo a abrazarla, pero recordó que había un plan (absurdo e infantil) que cumplir e ignoró aquello (algo que le resultó realmente difícil).

-¿Porqué bajaste tan aprisa, Canuto?-

-Ehm, yo… tenía… tenía que preguntarle a Ma… McDonald sobre Abbie- mencionó el chico moreno de ojos verdes.

En realidad, era una excusa que se le había ocurrido de último momento para hablar con Mary y su cuerpo (donde suponía, debía estar metido el verdadero Sirius).

-¿Sobre quién?-preguntaron Peter y James al mismo tiempo

-Sobre Abbie. La prima de Mary-respondió Remus y, luego agregó- ¿No podías esperar a que todos bajáramos y encontrarla en el comedor para preguntarle?-

-No. Es que es muy urgente, en realidad-

-Pues olvídalo, Black. No quiero que perviertas a mi prima. Vamos, Lily. Bajemos al Comedor-

Jaló a la pelirroja por el brazo, pero ésta no se movió.

-No. Creo que mejor me quedo. Tengo que hablar con Sir… Black-

-¿Qué tienes que hablar con Black?- abordó James

La pelirroja le miró con algo de resentimiento: ¿Desde cuando me… le llamas Black?-

-No te exaltes tanto, James. Primero andaría contigo, antes de andar con esa pequeña pelirroja gruñona- habló Lily, en el cuerpo del moreno, adoptando una de esas tantas frases que le había escuchado a Sirius, al referirse a ella.

-¡Ja! Lo sabía- gritó alguna chica despechada allá, detrás. En alguna parte de la chimenea o la salita- ¡sabía que algo así te traías entre manos! Por eso, me dejaste colgada, ¡¿Verdad?!-

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para esto-

La chica pelirroja movió su varita, aplicando un hechizo silenciador a la chica.

-¡Lily!- se exaltó Mary

-¿Qué?- preguntó la aludida, de forma inocente

Mary entornó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Y tú… no te pases de listillo, Black. Qué Cualquiera querría andar conmigo. Soy irresistible-mencionó, dirigiéndose al cuerpo de Sirius

James le miró sorprendido. Había algo raro en la pelirroja. Normalmente, le hubiera reclamado por preguntarle qué tenía que tratar con su amigo del alma (_¡No es asunto tuyo, Potter!) _y luego, no hubiera dicho algo como aquello.

James masculló: -pues ojalá que ningún idiota se atreva o se las vera conmigo-

-Mary; es decir, McDonald. Necesito…-volvió a articular el cuerpo del mayor de los Black.

-¡Olvídalo, Black! Si te la presento, le romperás el corazón- se apresuró a decir Mary, suponiendo que iba a volver a insistir con lo de su prima.

-Que bien te conoce, Canuto- se mofó Peter

Peter se encogió un poco, esperando la colleja de su amigo. Sin embargo, el chico solo entornó los ojos.

La pelirroja, por otro lado, miro de soslayo a Peter, y él se sintió un tanto intimidado. Lily nunca-nunca lo había mirado de esa forma. Además, había algo en esa mirada que le recordaba a alguien…

-Ya olvídalo. Bajemos a desayunar, que me muero de hambre – mencionó James, caminando a al retrato, para salir de la Torre

Los últimos alumnos, iban saliendo ya.

-Sí, en un momento bajo. Adelántense-

-Entonces, ¿De verdad, no bajas Canuto?-preguntó Peter. Como si aquello de que Sirius no corriera como alma que lleva al diablo al comedor, para alcanzar tanta comida como le fuera posible, fuera algo inaudito.

-No, Peter- Peter se extrañó que le llamara por su nombre pero no dijo nada. -En verdad necesito hablar con Mary-

-De acuerdo. Te esperamos abajo-

-No te tardes-dijo James, cuando pasó a su lado

Mary se había mantenido estática. Aquello de que Black, quisiera hablar con ella le daba algo de curiosidad. Más aún, viéndolo tan serio: era algo poco común en él.

Mientras tanto la _falsa Lily _vio como los Merodeadores salieron de la habitación. Sintió algo de soledad.

_Tan lejos y tan cerca de ellos. _

_-_Habla Black. ¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan preocupado? Si es sobre mi pri…-

-No tiene nada que ver con tu prima- mencionó la pelirroja

-¿Cómo?, ¿Tú sabes de que va todo esto?-

El cuerpo de Sirius, en un acto de desesperación por toda esa pérdida de tiempo, tomó del brazo a Mary, obligándola a mirarle de frente.

-¡Mírame!-

El cuerpo de Sirius se acercó tanto a la chica, que parecía iba a besarla.

-¡Merlín!, ¡Tus ojos…!, ¡Tus ojos son…!-

En efecto. Ahora que estaba así de cerca, Mary podía verse reflejada en los orbes verdes –que debían ser grises- de Sirius Black.

-verdes, sí- completo el cuerpo del chico- soy yo. Lily- completó

-¡Merlín!-

El cuerpo de Lily, fue a pararse junto al de Sirius.

Mary los miró alternativamente.

-Entonces…-Mary terminó de procesar la reciente información- entonces, ¡Tú eres Black! ¡Idiota!- se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Lily y comenzó a golpearle el pecho- ¿Porqué-no-me-dijiste-nada-cuando-me-cambié-frente-a-ti?

-¡Quieta, McDonald!- exclamó la pelirroja, tratando de cubrirse de los golpes

-Mary, ¡Detente!-

Lily, en el cuerpo de Sirius, se movió rápido para agarrarla en brazos y separarla de _su _cuerpo.

-¡Sueltame, Lily!-

-Olvídalo…-

-Gracias, Evans-mencionó Sirius en el cuerpo de Lily, tratando de acomodarse la falda que se le había subido por tanto jaleo

-…me quedaran moretones si sigues golpeando mi cuerpo de esa forma-

-Creí que lo hacía por protegerme a mí-protestó _la _ojigris, mirándole de soslayo.

-Está bien. Me calmare- Mary respiró profundamente- creo que voy a desmayarme

-Tranquila, amiga. Ven. Siéntate-

La tomó del brazo y la encaminó al sillón.

-No se porque te pones tan mal, si tu no eres la que esta aprisionada en un cuerpo ajeno- comentó la pelirroja, tocándose los pechos.- ¿Sabes, Evans? Creo que deberías hacer un hechizo de aumento para estos… están un poco pequeños, ¿No crees?-

-¡Suéltame!, ¡No me toques, degenerado, infeliz!- amenazó _el _ojiverde, apuntándole con la varita- No creas que mis pechos son lo único pequeño, aquí- dijo y miró la parte baja de su cintura.

La chica pelirroja, decidió cambiar de tema: -Ustedes dos me deben una explicación-

-¡¿Nosotras?!-

-Así es. Yo no hice nada para estar en esto-

-¡¿Qué no hiciste nada?! Y el filtro de amor que te tomaste, ¡¿ No cuenta?!-

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?-

-Remus lo dijo cuando estaba en la habitación-

-¡ha, claro!... no pudo ser el filtro. Ya me han dado antes esa mierda y no había pasado esto-

-Entonces, ¿Cómo explicas que estoy en tu asqueroso cuerpo?-

-¡Oye! En primer lugar, no es asqueroso. Es perfecto, es sexy. Deberías sentirte afortunada. Y, en segundo lugar, yo no estuve jugando anoche con el tiempo-espacio y los viajes astrales-

Sirius abrió muchos los ojos, encarando las cejas.

-¡Oh, sí! Al igual que tú, estando en tu habitación, me enteré de tu pequeño experimento. Ya quiero ver la cara de Cornamenta cuando se enteré que lo hiciste por él.

-No te atreverías…-

-No me conoces, Evans… pobrecito James. Ni se imagina que su pelirroja no le es tan indiferente y que no está tan enojada. Lo peor de todo es que tendrá que soportar a la pesada de Susan porque cría que…

-¡¿Qué él, qué?! ¡Ese Potter! Me va a escuchar- caminó dando grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

-No Lily. No te escuchará- sentenció Mary desde el sillón, con un semblante más repuesto.

-¡Oh, claro que me va a…!-

-¡Que no! A quién escuchará y verá, será a un Sirius sulfurado y celoso por una chica, que de seguro, él le presentó- miró de forma asesina y fugaz a la pelirroja de ojos grises

-¡Con más razón! Así aclaramos todo-

-No, Evans. Espera…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué te parece si mejor encontramos la forma de regresar a nuestro cuerpo y, después aclaras lo que sea con James?-

-¿Para qué? Esto solo confundirá y alargará más las cosas-

-Por eso, mujer- expresó con fastidio

-No te entiendo-

-Para ser premio anual, eres muy corta de luces-

-No te pases- amenazaron ambas chicas.

-Escuchen. Buscamos la solución a este embrollo y mientras tanto, le vamos a dar tiempo a Jamsie para que se aclare y no se deje mangonear por Evans… sin ofender…-

-Ni creas- contestó sarcástica

-…Así, tú también te aclaras y podrás decirle a James que te encanta y que quieres hacer hijos con él-

-Eres un pelado, Black-

-Gracias- hizo una reverencia exagerada

-¿Qué gana Lily, con eso? y más importante, ¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?-

-No mucho. Solo se que si la pelirroja anda con James, el pobre ya no sufrirá de amores y no me tocará sufrir con él…-

-Como si tu supieras de un _"mal de amores"-_

-A lo mejor no, pero James es realmente insoportable-

-¿Qué gano yo?-

-Conocer a James en nuestro ambiente, y comprobar que es el tío bueno del que siempre te ha hablado Remus... hasta yo. Peor nunca me haces caso-

-Parece una buena idea-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Te has vuelto loca Lily, o es que estar en el cuerpo de Black te está atrofiando las neuronas?-

-No. Creo que Sirius tiene razón. En realidad, ya ni recuerdo porqué terminamos peleados y lo peor, porque dejamos de hablarnos otra vez, si ya éramos algo muy parecido a amigos-

-¿No decías anoche, que lo mejor era hablar y aclarar las cosas?-

-¿No fuiste tú, quien me convenció de ese viaje astral? Sé que también fue mi culpa, porque no me opuse completamente y me hago responsable de mis decisiones, pero en parte, me sentí algo presionada-

Mary iba a replicar, pero Sirius le interrumpió.

-¿Qué dices, Evans?, ¿Aceptas ocupar mi hermoso cuerpo, sin revelar tu identidad, por unos días?-

-De acuerdo- decidió Lily, después de pensárselo unos segundos- pero si para el viernes seguimos así, se los diremos para que nos ayuden a regresar

-Hecho-

Y cerraron el pacto, dándose la mano.

Mientras Mary pensaba en lo insoportable que sería compartir eso días con Sirius Black.

* * *

_Epero que les haya gustado. _

_Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, tomatazo, lo que sea mándenlo a través de review. Los reviews "anónimos" serán respondidos en mi profile. _


End file.
